Letters from the Emperor
by Sabre Angel
Summary: Ok So a warning this does contain some spoilers, but it is mostly on the AU side. While on the search for the Shinzaho, things heat up between Konan and Kuto and Hotohori has to decide how to deal with the situation he is thrown into.


Title: Letters From the Emperor  
  
Author: Sabre Angel  
  
Author E-mail: Kotoko_Konoye@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to 24, but AU after Miaka and her party leaves to find the Shinzaho. If you haven't seen these epis or you don't know what happens, probably shouldn't read, you might get confused or find out something that you didn't know...  
  
Summary: Miaka and the others have left Konan to find the Shinzaho, leaving Hoto sama to lead his country. But when he catches wind of a conflict brewing in Kutou, his actions are turned towards an unavoidable war. How does the Emperor deal with this and with other feelings that are brewing inside of him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story, only Sachi, General Sadatake, Captain Yoshitaka, and the guards. All the others belong to Yuu Watase(who is a genius) and Pioneer. They also own the character's situation. I am not making any money off this story and I don't intend copyright infringement. Thank you!  
  
Letters From the Emperor   
  
"Your Majesty!" Sachi said as he bowed in front of Hotohori. "Your presence is requested in the Conference Room. It is an emergency!" "I understand Sachi. I shall be right in." Hotohori answered a bit annoyed.  
  
He had just sat down on his throne and he absolutely hated those meetings. He walked briskly into the conference room taking his usual spot at the head of the table next to his Head Advisor, Sachi. He sighed deeply and looked at his cabinet. "Now, what is the emergency?" Hotohori asked calmly.  
  
There was a man standing at the other end of the table looking directly at the Emperor with a solemn look on his face. "Well don't keep me in suspense here, tell me!" Hotohori said anxiously.  
  
"Sire, Konan may be in grave danger." He started. "It seems that the conflict between Konan and Kuto has flared up again. If the Priestess doesn't summon Suzaku soon, we may have to go to war." Said the man.  
  
"Mia...I mean the Priestess is doing her best. She can't help the fact that the first attempt to summon Suzaku had failed because of...um...complications, nor can she help the fact that she hasn't been able to summon Suzaku!" Hotohori said, his anger growing with every word.  
  
"Sire! Please don't get defensive! I was not blaming her, I was just simply stating that without Suzaku's protection and power I fear that this will soon turn to war."  
  
"I will not put any of my subjects at risk of death! If anyone should fight, it should be the seishi. This is mostly our fight!" Hotohori stated back almost yelling. "I will not go to war!!"  
  
"Sire, I understand that you are upset, but we must protect our kingdom." The man said trying to calm Hotohori.  
  
"You have NO idea how upset I am, until you have an entire country under your control and until you are completely responsible for all of the people in that country, there is no WAY that you could even begin to understand."  
  
With that Hotohori stormed out of the room with Sachi at toe. "Your majesty, please calm down!" Sachi called after Hotohori. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Sachi!" Hotohori yelled and stormed into his chamber slamming the door in Sachi's face.  
  
"Your Majesty..." Sachi said as he raised his hand to knock on the door. "Sachi, leave me to my thoughts please!" Hotohori interrupted. "Of course you Majesty!" Sachi said walking away. "What am I going to do?" Hotohori asked himself as he sat down on his bed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
~~ A Few Days Later ~~  
  
Hotohori walked drearily out of his chamber. For the past few days the possibility of war laid heavy on his heart and mind. He thought of nothing else, but what he should do.  
  
He slowly walked into the throne room. The heavy doors closed behind him with a loud bang. Sachi lifted his head at the sound. "Ah, Your Majesty! I'm glad to see that you are out of your chamber." Sachi said cheerfully.  
  
Hotohori lifted his head to his advisor. Sachi gasped at the sight of his emperor's face. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.  
  
"Your majesty! What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he ran to Hotohori's side.  
  
"Sachi, I have spent the last three days praying to Suzaku for protection and guidance. I was unable to sleep at all." Hotohori said, his voice cracking.  
  
Just as Sachi was about to say something, there was a knock at the door and a guard entered the throne room. The guard bowed and asked to speak to the head advisor. Sachi rolled his eyes and walked over to the guard. Hotohori walked over to his throne and sat down. He strained to hear what the two were furiously whispering about. He watched as Sachi's face distorted several times. Then the guard bowed to Hotohori again and left the room. Sachi turned toward Hotohori with a grave look on his face.  
  
"Your majesty, I have just received word from the General of the Konan army. He and the rest of the cabinet felt that after your reaction to the latest news that it would be best if I told you the most recent developments." Sachi explained. He paused, drew in a breath, and continued to speak. "It seems that the situation has worsened. We have received word from one of our spies that the Kuto army is planning an attack. They are planning to ambush the capital." Sachi finished and waited for Hotohori's reaction.  
  
Hotohori was silent. He closed his eyes and was completely silent. You couldn't even hear him breathe. Finally he broke the silence and spoke.  
  
"An invasion...on the capital?" He asked repeating he had heard. "Yes." Sachi replied. "Guard!" Hotohori called.  
  
The guard walked into the room. He bowed deeply before Hotohori.  
  
"Please bring me the General of the army and all of the top military analysts. Immediately!" Hotohori ordered. "Yes Sire!" The guard answered, bowed deeply and walked out of the room. Sachi walked over to Hotohori. "Saihitei, please don't take your anger out on you officials." Sachi said. "Sachi..." Hotohori started but was interrupted by the door opening. "Your majesty, you wished to see us?" the General asked. "Yes, I have just heard of the invasion. Please tell me everything that you know about this move."  
  
"Sire, we have received word that General Nakago has decided to take the next move be invading our capital. We have an estimate of the number of troops, we also know when they planning to attack. General Nakago will have about 30,000 men on the infantry. He will also have about 10,000 Calvary. They are planning to attack within a week. Sire, they have already begun their journey! What are your orders?" General asked desperately.  
  
"General Sadatake, like I said before, if it can be helped I will not go to war!" Hotohori said, rubbing his eyes. "Sire, I know that you don't want to put your people in danger, but you must protect your people and yourself." General Sadatake protested. "I can protect myself! You forget that I am a star of Suzaku!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
He realized that he was taking his frustration out on his advisors. He drew in a breath calming him down. "Ok, General Sadatake, Sachi, and the rest of you, what do you suggest that I do?" "All of us agree that the only option that we have is war, your majesty." Sachi said. "Well I have one more thing I would like to do before I declare war on Kuto." Hotohori stated.  
  
He picked up a scroll and his quill.  
  
General Nakago,  
I know of your invasion on my city. You cannot hide it from me. I do not wish death or ill favor on your country or people, but if you do not turn your armies around and solve this conflict like civil human beings, than I will be forced to answer your challenge. I will not hold back in any way. I will put forth my strongest effort to protect my country and people, even if it means that I must fight myself. I am leaving the decision up to you. You can either prevent millions of lives and bloodshed being spilt and turn your army around, or you can fight. However, whatever your decision is, I will be prepared to deal with it. I am asking you not to force me into using my troops, but if that is the way you will have it, then so be it and I will see you in battle.  
Seishuku Saihitei,  
  
Emperor of Konan  
  
Hotohori rolled up the scroll and tied it off. He motioned to Sachi to come to him. Sachi walked up the stairs to the throne. He took the scroll from him and nodded. He knew what to do with it. "Have the courier take it directly to General Nakago and not to delay in getting it to him." Hotohori said. Sachi nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
~~ At the front of the Kuto army ~~  
  
"Halt men! A rider approaches." Nakago called. The men stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
The rider, carrying a white flag and bearing the arms of the Konan army, rode up to the general.  
  
"Are you General Nakago?" the courier called. "Yes, I am...who sent you?" "I have an urgent letter from the emperor of Konan to deliver to you sir!"  
  
Nakago walked over to the messenger and took the letter from him. He read it and scowled.  
  
"Men our secrets have been revealed somehow. They know of our plans! But we shall not back down, we will take them down and crush them like the weaklings that they are!" Nakago called to his army. A great cheer came from the troops.  
  
"You tell your emperor that I will not back down, not now, not ever!" Nakago said to the courier. "Now go before I change my mind about letting you live!"  
  
The man nodded and turned his horse and galloped off back to Konan.  
  
~~ Back in Konan ~~  
  
"Your Majesty!!! Your MAJESTY!!!!" Sachi yelled running into the throne room. "What' is it Sachi?" Hotohori asked looking up from the huge mound of papers that he had to sign. "The Courier has returned." Sachi gasped trying to catch his breathe. "General Nakago has turned down your request of diplomacy. He's pressing his troops on!" "Well, then I have no choice but to meet him at his requests of war!" Hotohori said with a hint of disappointment and anxiety in his voice.  
  
"Sachi, bring me the necessary documents, and alert the General of my decision. Also, Sachi, please tell that imperial guards to gather the citizens, I would like to make the announcement to them. I want to at least try to be the first one to tell them."  
  
"Yes Sire! Right away!" Sachi said as he bowed and left the room.  
  
Sachi brought him a scroll that would declare war on Kuto. He reluctantly signed it and gave it back to Sachi. The General walked into the room and bowed. Hotohori gave him a small smile and walked down the steps and over to him.  
  
"General Sadatake, Please take care of my men. You are one of the few people I can count on and trust." Hotohori said as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I will your majesty! I am honored to serve you in such a high position and I will always remain loyal to you!" "Quickly now, gather your troops and depart from the city as soon as possible, I want you to meet the Kuto army as far away from the capital as possible. I will send you reinforcements as soon as I can get them to you!"  
  
"Yes Sire!" General Sadatake said as he bowed. "Oh and your majesty, you made the right decision."  
  
"Thank you for your reassurance, Sadatake."  
  
Sadatake bowed and left the throne room. Hotohori returned to his throne. He sat down and looked at the pile of papers. *These can wait! * He said to himself. He pulled out a blank scroll and begun to write another letter.  
  
Dear Nuriko,  
How are you all holding up on your journey and search for the Shinzahou? I hope all is well. Well, there is a more serious cause and purpose for this letter, Nuriko we are going to war with Kuto. I just signed the papers. The whole thing is completely outside of my wishes and beliefs, but I had no other options open to me. They were about to ambush the capital. I tried to reason with Nakago, but I knew from the beginning of it that it would be a lost cause. Please don't tell Miaka, I don't want her to worry or make herself rush anymore than she already is. Please just get the Shinzahou as soon as you can Nuriko. Please watch over everyone for me since I am not there.  
Hotohori  
  
Hotohori rolled up the scroll and stood up. He left the throne room and walked down the corridors. He walked outside and through one of the gardens and out to the stables. He found one of the couriers and pulled him to the side.  
  
"Listen to me, I want you to take this letter to Nuriko, one of the Stars of Suzaku. Do not delay. And Make sure that only h...I mean she gets it. They are on their way to Touran. Hurry, go now!" Hotohori said handing him the scroll.  
  
The man nodded and bowed slightly. He mounted his horse and rode of in the direction of Touran  
  
~~ On The Road to Touran ~~  
  
"Miaka, a rider approaches from behind us No Da!" Chichiri called to the front of line where Miaka rode.  
  
Nuriko turned his horse around and looked into the distance. He saw that the man was wearing the traditional uniform of an imperial courier. He turned back to everyone who was all looking a bit worried that the rider would be some one from Kuto; they had already run into one of them, Soi.  
  
"Not too worry guys, he's from Konan!" Nuriko yelled back and rode off in the direction of the rider. "I'll take care of it. Just hang on!"  
  
Nuriko rode off and the group rolled their eyes and stopped to wait for their cross dressing friend to return. Nuriko approached the rider.  
  
"Were you sent by his majesty, Hoto...I mean Saihitei?" Nuriko asked the rider.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I was." The courier answered. "You wouldn't happen to be traveling with a woman named Nuriko, would you?"  
  
"Why yes, I am." Nuriko said. "You're looking at her!"  
  
"Oh what luck!" He said overjoyed. "I have a letter for you!"  
  
The man handed Nuriko the scroll and watched as he opened it. He read the letter. His face saddened quickly. He lifted his head up to the man.  
  
"Can you travel with us until I am able to write a reply and then deliver the reply to the emperor?" Nuriko asked. "Yes, I will be able to go with you until you rest, but then I must leave as soon as you write the reply!" "That is fine, just follow me!" Nuriko said as he turned his horse and rode back to the group.  
  
Everyone looked at Nuriko. Before anyone could ask, Nuriko told them that he had received a letter from Hotohori and that the courier had to travel with us until we stopped to rest so he could write him back. They nodded and set off again.  
  
Soon they stopped to water the horses and take a rest. Nuriko immediately sat down beneath a tree so he could write to Hotohori.  
  
Dear Hotohori,  
Everything is going well. We ran into one of the Seiryuu Seven, but with the help of the sword that you lent to Miaka, we were able to drive her away for now.  
I am sorry to hear of war. We should be with you to help you fight. However, I will follow through with your wishes and not tell Miaka.  
Good luck, I will return to assist you as soon as I can.  
Nuriko  
  
He rolled up the scroll and passed it to the courier and sent him off. He began to place the other letter in his saddlebag when Tasuki jumped on his back and grabbed the letter. He began to read the letter in a deep and royal sounding voice, trying to mimic Hotohori. "Dear Nuriko...." Tasuki started, but was interrupted by Nuriko throwing him off his back.  
  
"Why you insensitive little pyromaniac!!!! Give that back to me!!!" Nuriko yelled as he threw himself onto Tasuki.  
  
The two wrestled and slung insults at each other as a cloud of dust rose around them. The rest of the group sweat dropped. Finally Miaka got sick of the squabble and yelled, "Nuriko, Tasuki, STOP NOW!!!!"  
  
They both stopped. Nuriko had a hold of Tasuki's leg about ready to bite it, and Tasuki had a hold of Nuriko's braid looking like he was about to yank on it. They looked at Miaka, who had a stern look on her face. Then they looked at each other and back at Miaka. They both gave her big smiles.  
  
"Nuriko, let go of Tasuki, and Tasuki, give Nuriko back his letter!" Miaka said crossing her arms.  
  
The two did so as they gave each other nasty looks.  
  
~~ Back in Konan ~~  
  
"Your Majesty, It's time for you address to the public Sire." Sachi said as he popped his head into the throne room. "Oh and this just arrived for you." Sachi handed him a scroll.  
  
"I understand." Hotohori said as he looked up from the piles of scrolls that he had just spent the last hour trying to figure out what to say to his people.  
  
Hotohori opened up the scroll and read the letter from Nuriko. He smiled and placed it down on the table on a separate pile. He left the piles there and walked down the long corridors to the Main entrance of the palace where the people of Konan awaited to hear what the emperor was to say. On the way several advisors stopped Hotohori.  
  
"Your Majesty, wait! You'll need this!" One of them said as he handed Hotohori the infamous "Bucket Hat". "Oh damn it!" Hotohori said under his breath.  
  
He hadn't bothered to put up his hair after the three days of no sleep and praying. He stopped in front of his chambers and ran over to the mirror. He sat down and quickly stuffed all of his long brown hair into the hat.  
  
"I always thought they made these things too small!" He said to himself.  
  
After he put his hair up he looked at himself, he looked a mess. He was disgusted at his own appearance, but he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with it now. He had his people to attend to now, and they always came first in his mind, although, his appearance was a close second.  
  
He walked out of the room and continued down the hallway. Another advisor stopped him. "Sire you'll need this!" He said handing him a scroll. "It's your speech." "Who's giving this announcement, you or me?" Hotohori asked annoyed. He was already on edge for the lack of sleep; this was not helping the situation.  
  
"Well, you sire."  
  
"That's right, I will use my own words to talk to my people, not yours."  
  
Hotohori walked outside into the brisk air. He hadn't been outside nearly as much as he would have liked to. He looked out to the citizens. Everyone looked at Hotohori and began to whisper about his messy appearance.  
  
"People of Konan..." He started. "It is with deep regret and sadness that I make this announcement." Hotohori paused to think of how to phrase the next part. *Boy I wish Miaka were here, she did always know the right way to say things. * He thought to himself. "As some of you may already know, the conflicts with Kuto have flared up again. All attempts on my part to negotiate have failed. I have no other choice but to declare and wage war on Kuto. I have already filed the necessary documents and sent out the first wave of troops. Those of you in the Imperial Army who are not in battle yet I want you to stay alert and ready at any point to go fight with your fellow people. Any males who are over the age of twenty, you are encouraged to sign up. There are forms over in the courtyard. Thank you for your time and loyalty." Hotohori bowed his head and walked back in.  
  
"Great Speech your Majesty! You really had all of them in the palms of your hands." Said one of the advisors.  
  
"Oh shove it!" Hotohori said in protest. "Please do not disturb me. I will be in my chambers trying to sleep if I can."  
  
He walked into his chamber and took off the bucket hat as he looked at himself. He shook his head and plopped himself down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~ 3 months later ~~  
  
Hotohori sat on his throne trying to catch up with all the paper work that he was so far behind in. He finished one pile and moved on to the next. The looked at the pile and frowned. *Execution papers, I hate these! * Hotohori said to himself pounding his fist on the table. *They're so depressing. Not to mention the fact that people want to kill people for the absolute dumbest reasons. Like this one *  
  
Hotohori thought as he picked up the first one on the pile and examined it. *They want him dead for stealing a loaf of bread! Dear Suzaku, he is probably too poor to feed his family, so he stole to survive. * Hotohori's anger began to burn inside of his soul. * There's too much poverty among my people, and all they want to do is harm and kill each other! *  
  
Hotohori finally yelled out in anger and frustration, "Is there not enough killing as it with this damn war that my own people have to kill each other too?"  
  
Sachi appeared in the room with a look of sadness on his face. Hotohori looked at Sachi and nodded. Sachi walked up the stairs and handed Hotohori a scroll. Hotohori opened it up and read it.  
  
Emperor Saihitei,  
I have been commanded to inform you of this unjust and grave news. During our last confrontation with the Kuto army, General Sadatake was killed. He was assonated by General Nakago after a duel between the two of them. His dying wish was to tell you that he was glad to serve you the best that he ever could. Moreover, that he was honored to work under the greatest emperor to ever rule Konan. We have prepared the appropriate burial for him to honor his leadership and great wisdom. In Suzaku we place our trust and lives.  
Captain Yoshitaka  
  
"When does it stop?" Hotohori yelled. Hotohori threw the scroll down on the table and stormed out of the throne room. He ran down the corridors that lead to the shrine of Suzaku. He pushed open the doors to the outer gardens. He walked into the shrine and looked at the face of the statue. The great phoenix almost seemed welcoming and comforting to the Emperor. He fell face down before Suzaku and lost his composure. He cried out to Suzaku, protector of the southern hemisphere, Konan.  
  
"Please Suzaku..."Hotohori cried out through his tears. "Guide me...protect me..." Hotohori paused. A red light emanated from his neck. His seishi symbol began to glow brilliantly.  
  
"Please Suzaku...grant me your wisdom and strength. Grant me the wisdom and strength I need to lead my people." Tears streamed down his face as he continued to pray to Suzaku.  
  
"Nuriko, Miaka, I need your help...please help me. I know not what I should do now. I have no one to lead my army now." Hotohori babbled. "NURIKO!"  
  
~~ On the Road to Touran ~~  
  
"Hoto sama..." Nuriko whispered to himself, stopping his horse.  
  
Nuriko stared blankly ahead of him. Fear arose in his eyes. He could have sworn that he just heard Hotohori called out his name. Something was wrong...very wrong.  
  
"Nuriko? Hey Nuriko!" Miaka yelled back when she saw that Nuriko had stopped his horse.  
  
"Yo fag, what the hell are you doing?" Tasuki yelled back.  
  
Hearing Tasuki's insult snapped Nuriko out of his zoning episode. He fumed in anger as he pushed his horse towards Tasuki. He launched himself onto Tasuki, pushing them both off their horses.  
  
"Why you little prick! I'll tear you limb from limb!" Nuriko screamed.  
  
"Oh, so the fag's angry I see!"  
  
They began to fight. Miaka looked at Tamahome. He nodded and got off his horse. He walked over to the brawling seishi. He reached in and grabbed Tasuki by the hair and pulled him out of the dust. As Nuriko got up to jump back at Tasuki, Tamahome stepped between.  
  
"Now Tasuki, you started it, so apologize!" Tamahome said. "Fine, sorry Nuriko. I didn't know you were going to take it that hard!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Fine, whatever!" Nuriko said walking back to his horse.  
  
Miaka walked her horse over to Nuriko's. She looked at him and smiled. She knew something was wrong.  
  
"Nuriko, you did take that worse then you usually do, is everything ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." He answered. "Are you sure, you don't look too great. You look a little pale." "Yes, Miaka, I will be fine."  
  
"Cause you know you can tell me anything." Miaka said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know, it's just that...no I can't" "What, I know my seishi. I know when something's wrong. Please tell me Nuriko!" Miaka pleaded. "Believe me, I wish I could, but I can't!" Nuriko said almost crying. "Why can't you tell me? Nuriko, we've been through way too much for you to start keeping things from me!" "I just can't! I made a promise to someone that I would not tell anyone." "I understand Nuriko, if you need to talk, you know where I am." Miaka said as Tamahome got back on the horse and they set back on the road. *Be careful Hoto sama...Please, be careful *  
  
~~ Back in Konan ~~  
  
After several hours of prayer, he walked back into his chamber. His mind was made up. He walked over to a red and gold cabinet. He had never opened it before, but knew what was hidden in it. He unlatched the gold hinge and opened the doors to reveal his fathers armor. He changed out of his royal garments and put on his traveling clothes. He put the red and gold armor on over top of the clothes.  
  
He opened the drawer under the cabinet. He reached in and pulled out his father's sword. This would have to do since he had lent his holy sword to Miaka. He pulled it out of the sheath. He waved it around to examine it. It would do just fine.  
  
He pulled his hair back and placed the red and gold plated helmet. It bore the symbol of Suzaku on the front of it and covered most of his face. He placed the sword around his waist and closed the cabinet.  
  
*I shall end the violence and death! * He said to himself. * I will protect my people! *  
  
He walked out of the room and headed towards the throne room. As he walked in, he passed Sachi. Sachi looked up and not realizing whom Hotohori was, called to him.  
  
"Soldier, wait." Sachi said. Then he looked at the armor again, it was the ancient royal armor. "Your Majesty? Is that you?" "Yes, Sachi, it is I." "Why are you in your father's armor?" "Because my army needs a General, and I am the only one left capable of leading them. Besides, I am sick of death. I want this war to end as soon as possible." "I see." Sachi said, lowering his head. "Who will..."  
  
"You shall take my place until I return." Hotohori interrupting. "Believe me, this whole thing is outside of my liking, but I have no choice. My mind is made up. I will prepare a troop of reinforcements and I will join and lead the imperial army."  
  
"I understand Sire."  
  
Hotohori sat down at his throne and decided to fill Nuriko in on the latest news.  
  
Dear Nuriko,  
I have grave news. My General has died in battle, and I have been forced to take charge of the troops. In other words, I am going to the front lines to lead my troops. I have hated this entire situation ever since it began. I hate war I and I hate death. I hate to place all of this on you Nuriko, but I have no one else to turn to. I need to tell someone how I feel, I can't keep it all to myself.  
There is another reason I am writing this letter. I have avoided these feelings, but ever since the thought of war and the chance that I may not come out of this, I know that I cannot die with this inside. Nuriko, when I first met Miaka, I thought that she was my soul mate. Then I realized how much she loved Tamahome and how much Tamahome loved her in return. The closer that I got to you, the more I noticed your feeling for me, but I also noticed the feelings that I have for you. I know that I'm babbling, but what I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you Nuriko. I wanted to tell you this before I lost the chance to. I hope that you don't shun me. I just wanted to tell you how much you do mean to me.  
Please try not to tell Miaka or anyone else. I don't want them to worry about me. However, if you need to tell someone, go to Miaka. I trust her the most with my feelings, and I know you can as well. Please be careful and swift. I need your help, Nuriko. The sooner that you can join the fight, the better we will all be.  
Hotohori  
  
He rolled up the scroll and placed it into a small pouch. He walked over to Sachi. He signed the necessary papers and gave him his instructions.  
  
"Sachi, I need a two separate troops. I want a decent sized infantry. Then I also need the best horsemen that Konan has available at this point." Hotohori instructed. "I would also like to have a few couriers so that I am able to communicate with my country."  
  
"Of course Saihitei." Sachi said as he bowed and walked off to follow Hotohori's orders.  
  
Hotohori walked back to his chambers and gabbed a few things that he had strewn on the table. Packed them into another pouch and placed the securely inside of his armor. Then he walked out to the front gate. He was surprised to see the entire the village. "Shit..." Hotohori muttered under his breathe.  
  
He decided that he must address the people on the latest move. He did realize that the majority of the men there were dressed in armor, so he figured they were the men he was taking as reinforcements. Taking off his helmet he spoke firmly.  
  
"People of Konan! "He started. "The war against Kuto has worsened. General Sadatake has been assonated. Therefore, in order for the army to be lead in the proper fashion, I must join the troops in battle. My head Advisor, Sachi, will be taking my place temporarily until I return. I ask that you give him the same respect that you give to me." He paused and walked down a few steps of the palace entrance. "Soldiers, to your positions!"  
  
Hotohori waited as they said goodbye to their families and lined up in front of him. He surveyed the group and nodded his head. Stepping down the last few steps, he addressed the army. "Our first stop is the stables. We shall get horses for the Calvary and to carry supplies. Move out!" Hotohori ordered as he walked towards the stables.  
  
The men let him pass and then followed him. They remained in formation. They arrived at the stables and received their horses and other supplies. Hotohori mounted his horse and spoke to one of the couriers.  
  
"You're the same one who ran an errand for me earlier, are you not?" "Yes, sire!"  
  
Hotohori threw him the pouch that contained the letter to Nuriko. "Take this to the same person you did before." Hotohori ordered. "Lady Nuriko?" The courier asked.  
  
Hotohori chuckled to himself and nodded. He turned his horse toward the battlegrounds. Hotohori urge his horse on and everyone, but the courier took off to the north.  
  
~~ On the Road to Touran ~~  
  
"Oh look guys!" Tasuki yelled. "Looks like Nuriko got another letter from Hotohori! Maybe I'll get to it first and read it."  
  
However, before Tasuki could even turn his horse around, Nuriko was already half way to the courier. Tasuki, discouraged, stopped and waited for the others. Nuriko rode up to the courier. He nodded and handed him the pouch.  
  
"There you are lady Nuriko, would you like me to wait for a reply?" "Yes, we need to stop anyways!" Nuriko said as he turned his horse around to return to the group.  
  
The courier followed him and they soon stopped to rest and water the horses. Nuriko walked over to a tree and read the letter. His face turned to a frown as he read of Hotohori having to go to war. However, as he read the rest of the letter the frown quickly turned into a smile of shear happiness. He quickly took out a scroll and wrote his reply.  
  
Dear Hotohori,  
I am so sorry about your General. And, I am sorry that you must go off to battle. On the other hand you have no idea how incredibly happy I am to know that you feel the same feelings as I.  
You have no idea how long I have wished and longed to hear those three words come out of you. I just wish that we didn't have to be separated.  
Please, I beg of you, be careful. Please don't get hurt! I promise that I will come as soon as I can! I will bring some reinforcements and drive those Seiryuu bastards back to Kuto. I long to see you again.  
Love always,  
Nuriko  
  
He handed the scroll to the courier and sent him off to Hotohori. Knowing what he knew and knowing that if he were to help Hotohori, he would have to tell Miaka what was going on. Now was as good as time as any. He went back to his horse and grabbed the first letter. He walked over to Miaka.  
  
"Miaka, can I speak to you?" Nuriko asked her.  
  
She nodded and the two walked over aside. Nuriko handed her the two scrolls. Miaka looked up at Nuriko and opened the first one. She gasped as she read it. After reading it, she looked at Nuriko in horror.  
  
"War, we're going to war?" Miaka asked quietly. "Yes, and that's not the worst of it. Read the other letter."  
  
Miaka opened it up. She read it, her face dropping at the news of Hotohori having to go fight. Then her eyes pretty much popped out of her head when she read his confession of his love for Nuriko.  
  
"N...Nuriko" Miaka stuttered. "I...I don't know weather to be happy or sad." Nuriko said falling to his knees. "I mean...I know I should be ecstatic. Hell, I've been waiting for those words to come out of his mouth for years, but now he's going off to war."  
  
"I know how you feel," Miaka said as she bent down next to him, placing her hand on his back. "What if he dies before I can get back to him? I would have never been able to feel his touch or anything!" Nuriko said burying his in his hands, beginning to cry.  
  
"Hey, if I know Hotohori as well as I think I do, I can assure you that he won't get killed, besides that just means that we'll have to work extra hard so that we can get to him faster." Miaka said comforting Nuriko. "Now come on, let's go so that we can get to Hoto Sama, ok?" "Ok."  
  
~~ On the Front Lines ~~  
  
"Sire, what are your orders?" Captain Yoshitaka asked. "Ok, General Nakago's troops are stationed here." Hotohori said pointing to a valley on a map. "They are about a mile away from us. I would like to some how break down his troops slowly, but with out being noticed. How could I do that?"  
  
"Well, you could put together a small militia. They could hide in the forest and take down smaller camps and then run back to the camps to regroup with the rest. Then while the chaos still lingers, we could spring a surprise attack on them. I really think it could do some major damage to their numbers."  
  
"Hmm, that would be perfect. Set a militia up for me, tell them that I shall lead them." "But Sire, You can't endanger yourself like that!" Yoshitaka protested.  
  
"Now you listen to me. I have been trained all my life in battle techniques, besides if Nakago is there, I would be the only person who would stand a chance against him, and you know that is true, not even Sadatake stood up against him!"  
  
"He did his very best against him, Nakago had magic and Seiryuu working closely on his side." "And I have Suzaku on my side! We will triumph over Seiryuu! Why do all of you forget that I am a seishi as well? Not only that, but I know that soon the other six seishi and our priestess will join us in battle."  
  
"How can you be so sure that they will come through for us?" Yoshitaka asked smugly.  
  
"How can you have so little faith that Suzaku won't deliver us out of this conflict? How can you not have faith in your Celestial Warriors? How can you have so little faith that our priestess won't save our Country?" Hotohori asked the captain. "I am sick of arguing with you people. I am your emperor. You shall do as I say, and not add your dumb ass suggestions and comments. I am perfectly aware of what I am getting my self into. Now, do you have any objections?"  
  
"No sire, I shall have your troops ready as soon as possible." Yoshitaka said bowing.  
  
Hotohori, now fuming with rage, sat down at his small table. He decided that while he waited for Yoshitaka, he would write a letter to Nuriko.  
  
My Dearest Nuriko,  
I wish that this letter could be full of good news of victory and triumph, but at this point, it is only a wish. As I write this letter, I am preparing myself for battle. I will soon be leading a small militia to break down some of the Kuto army. Right now they are far too strong, and everyday I lose more of my people. I need to find a way to weaken them and this is the only thing that I could come up with.  
Every day that passes I miss your presence more and more. This should never have turned to war. It should have stayed between the seishi, but I can do nothing to stop it now. I regret this decision, but know I had no other choice in the matter.  
Please, I beg you Nuriko, hurry, do not delay! I need you strength, I need your help, but more importantly, I need you! Please Nuriko, I love you!!  
Hotohori  
  
After writing the letter, he went to his courier and sent him on his way.  
  
~~ On the road back from Touran ~~  
  
"Lady Nuriko!!!!" The courier yelled from in front of the entourage. "LADY NURIKO!!!!"  
  
Nuriko saw the man coming and broke away from the group, rushing to him. He caught up to him and quickly read the letter. He put the letter away, and told the man that he would not be responding, but the group would accompany the courier to the battlefield. He rode back to the group and quickly explained the whole situation, but leaving out Hotohori being in love with him. He decided that he should not reveal too much information at once.  
  
The group quickly picked up their pace to get to the border of Kuto and Konan.  
  
~~ On the battlefield ~~  
  
"Sire, your troops are ready when you are." Yoshitaka said bowing to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori walked out of the tent and looked at the group of about twenty men. He led them out to the outskirts of one of the enemy's camps. Hotohori saw that Nakago's tent was in the center of the camp. He said a quick prayer to Suzaku for protection. And he spoke quietly to his men.  
  
"Ok, take out any member of the Kuto army that you see. We will charge on my signal." Hotohori said.  
  
Just as he raised his hand to give the signal, a humongous tree came flying out of the woods landing in the camp, crushing about three fourths of the camp. Total pandemonium filled the camp. Hotohori, knowing that only one thing could cause such a large tree to fall so conveniently on the enemy's camp, gave the signal, and his small militia charged.  
  
General Nakago emerged from his tent and seeing the abnormally large tree lying only a few feet away from his tent narrowed his eyes. He knew who had caused the fallen tree. Then he saw the Konan army massacring his men. He narrowed his eyes and saw Hotohori. Hotohori saw Nakago and they both drew their swords at the very same time. Suddenly, Hotohori noticed the rest of the seishi emerging from the forest behind him. Then he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Oh Damn, I missed!!"  
  
Hotohori smiled and Nakago finally knowing that he would not be able to win this battle yelled to the Seishi of Suzaku. "You may have won this battle, but you'll never win the war!" He disappeared into thin air.  
  
Hotohori turned around to see his fellow seishi. "Are we too late No Da?" Chichiri asked. "Nope, perfect timing as usual." Hotohori said as he walked over to Nuriko. "Nice shot! My love" He whispered in Nuriko's ear and then kissed him passionately. 


End file.
